This invention relates generally to the art of fluid-conveying pipe coupling joints (couplings) which are embedded in concrete barriers, especially floors, when the barriers are formed and then coupled to pipes on opposite sides for forming an integral part of a fluid flow system. More particularly, this invention concerns an integrated system including a pipe coupling joint to be embedded in a barrier, an apparatus and method for holding the coupling joint in the barrier during its forming, and an apparatus and method for attaching the coupling joint to an adjacent fixed pipe which cannot be moved longitudinally.
Until relatively recently, pipe networks were normally extended through floors of buildings by forming holes in the floors--e.g. by using void forming devices during the "pouring" of the floors, by knocking out holes, by boring such holes after the floors had been formed, etc.--and thereafter extending pipes through these holes. Normally, the holes were made to be bigger than the pipes to ensure that one could put pipes easily through the holes. Thereafter, it was necessary for workmen to fill the spaces between the pipes and the holes with cement or some other substance in order to meet fire codes which generally do not allow holes in floors.
Within the last few years, there have been a number of patents issued, such as Harbeke (4,453,354) and Cornwall (4,261,598) for the concept of cementing pipe coupling joints into building barriers, such as floors, when the floors are poured and thereafter, mating external pipes to female opposite ends of the embedded coupling joints. Such practice is normally carried out with plastic pipe, however, it could also be carried out with pipes made of other materials.
A number of problems arise when one attempts to cement pipe coupling joints into cement floors because it involves various types of workmen at a building site. For example, steel forms and cement pourings are often carried out by specialized companies who are not related to workmen involved with piping. Most steel forms are intended for use over and over. Of course the pipe coupling members to be embedded in the concrete cannot be nailed to steel forms and most owners of steel forms jealousy protect the integrity of their forms. Thus, it is an object of this invention, to provide a support apparatus for attaching a fluid conveying pipe coupling joint (coupling) to a steel form which does not require an undue number of holes in the form.
Yet another problem which arises in trying to embed fluid-conveying pipe couplings in concrete barriers of buildings is that the depths of the barriers are often different, ranging anywhere from 4 inches to 10 inches, so that various size pipe couplings for installation in the various size barriers must be stockpiled. Therefore, it is another object of this invention to provide a single support apparatus and method which can be used for virtually all-depth barrier concrete pours and which can be used with couplers which can be fashioned on site to virtually any desired length for fitting an intended concrete pour.
Closely allied with the immediately above described problem is the problem that concrete floors are usually processed immediately after curing by large machines which must travel across the upper surfaces of the floors. This is usually carried out by concrete workers before support apparatus for embedded pipe couplings can be removed by pipe workers. For this reason, it is an object of this invention to provide a support apparatus and method for attaching a fluid-conveying pipe coupling to a form which does not extend outwardly beyond the surface of a barrier being made by the form.
One major difficulty which arises when one embeds pipe couplings in poured concrete barriers is that the couplings have fixed positions so that if one wishes to extend a pipe between two adjacent embedded pipe couplings one must provide a special expansion joint or coupling in the pipe to allow its end to be moved longitudinally into the wall embedded couplings. Such expansion couplings are specialized members which are quite expensive to purchase and to stockpile. Thus, not only must one purchase and maintain a stock of relatively expensive embedded coupling members but one must also purchase and maintain a stock of relatively expensive expansion joints for the pipe extending between barriers. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a concrete wall coupling assembly which makes unnecessary the use of special expansion joint couplings for use in pipes extending between barrier embedding couplings.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a combination method and an apparatus which are relatively cost effective, time saving, and effective in operation for using fluid-conveying pipe couplings embedded in building barriers and for thereafter attaching pipe extending between such barriers thereto.